List of Disgaea 2 Classes
=Special Classes= Special classes are used by unique characters. No other character can have these classes. Story Characters' Classes Adell_picture.jpg|Demon Hunter|link=Demon Hunter Rozalin d2p.jpg|Zenon's Child|link=Zenon's Child Tink d2p.jpg|Dirty Frog|link=Dirty Frog Hanako d2p.jpg|Adell's Sister|link=Adell's Sister Taro d2p.jpg|Rozy's Slave|link=Rozy's Slave YukimaruPortrait.jpg|Kunoichi|link=Kunoichi (Yukimaru) Etnaportrait d2.jpg|Beauty Queen|link=Beauty Queen Axel Mode/Land of Carnage Characters' Classes I wf 006 i2.jpg|Dark Hero|link=Dark Hero Disgaea2-PinkMugshot.png|Evil Ranger|link=Evil Ranger Disgaea2-ActressMugshot.png|A-List Star|link=A-List Star Disgaea2-MainHeroBMugshot.png|Angel Masochist|link=Angel Masochist Land of Carnage only Prinnykurtisportrait d2.jpg|Defender|link=Defender (Kurtis) Fubuki d2p.jpg|Ninja Master|link=Ninja Master Secret Characters' Classes Flonneportrait d2.jpg|Fallen Angel|link=Fallen Angel Laharlface d2.jpg|Overlord|link=Overlord (Laharl) Dark Hero Days Midbossportrait d2.jpg|Dark Adonis|link=Dark Adonis Gordonportrait d2.jpg|Defender|link=Defender (Gordon) Prier2.jpg|Overlord|link=Overlord (Priere) (Disgaea 2) Marjoly d2p.jpg|Legendary Witch|link=Legendary Witch Zetta d2p.jpg|Badass Overlord|link=Badass Overlord Disgaea2-PrismRedMugshot.png|Super Hero|link=Super Hero Asagi d2p.jpg|Main Character?|link=Main Character? Disgaea2-Asagi(Human)Mugshot.png|Main Character?|link=Main Character? (Human) Mr. Champloo d3p.jpg|Home Ec Teacher|link=Home Ec Teacher (Disgaea 2) Raspberylface.png|No. 1 Delinquent|link=No. 1 Delinquent Mao d2p.jpg|Principal|link=Principal DLC Characters' Classes Disgaea2-PleinairMugshot.png|Mascot Girl|link=Mascot Girl (Disgaea 2) Almaz d3p.jpg|Hero|link=Hero (Disgaea 2) Sapphire Rhodonite d3p.jpg|Robust Princess|link=Robust Princess (Disgaea 2) Iwf089i.jpg|Oracle|link=Oracle Marona D2.jpg|Chroma|link=Chroma Ash D2.jpg|Phantom|link=Phantom (Ash) D2 Hanako (Older) Portrait.jpg|Demon Lord|link=Demon Lord (Hanako) =Generic Classes= Generic classes are classes used by characters that you create at the Dark Assembly, or that you capture during battle. Humanoid Classes Art-019.jpg|Warrior|link=Male Fighter (Disgaea 2) d2p_29.jpg|Valkyrie|link=Female Fighter (Disgaea 2) d2p_31.jpg|Magician|link=Skull (Disgaea 2) d2p_30.jpg|Mage|link=Mage (Disgaea 2) d2p_32.jpg|Healer|link=Healer (Disgaea 2) d2p_33.jpg|Thief|link=Thief (Disgaea 2) d2p_34.jpg|Sinner|link=Sinner d2p_35.jpg|Beastmaster|link=Beastmaster (Disgaea 2) d2p_36.jpg|Geomancer|link=Geomancer (Disgaea 2) d2p_37.jpg|Heavy Knight|link=Heavy Knight (Disgaea 2) d2p_38.jpg|Magic Knight|link=Magic Knight (Disgaea 2) d2p_39.jpg|Archer|link=Archer (Disgaea 2) d2p_40.jpg|Gunner|link=Gunner (Disgaea 2) d2p_41.jpg|Ninja|link=Ninja (Disgaea 2) d2p_42.jpg|Kunoichi|link=Kunoichi (Disgaea 2) d2p_43.jpg|Male Samurai|link=Male Samurai (Disgaea 2) d2p_44.jpg|Majin|link=Majin (Disgaea 2) Monster Classes d2p_23.jpg|Prinny|link=Prinny (Disgaea 2) d2p_45.jpg|Orc|link=Orc (Disgaea 2) d2p_46.jpg|Winged Warrior|link=Winged Warrior (Disgaea 2) d2p_47.jpg|Spirit|link=Spirit (Disgaea 2) d2p_48.jpg|Marionette|link=Marionette (Disgaea 2) d2p_49.jpg|Undead|link=Undead (Disgaea 2) d2p_50.jpg|Flora Beast|link=Flora Beast (Disgaea 2) d2p_51.jpg|Roc|link=Roc (Disgaea 2) d2p_52.jpg|Felynn|link=Felynn (Disgaea 2) d2p_53.jpg|Aqua Demon|link=Aqua Demon (Disgaea 2) d2p_54.jpg|Mystic Beast|link=Mystic Beast (Disgaea 2) d2p_55.jpg|Succubus|link=Succubus (Disgaea 2) d2p_56.jpg|Dragon|link=Dragon (Disgaea 2) d2p_57.jpg|Holy Dragon|link=Holy Dragon (Disgaea 2) d2p_58.jpg|Dragon Zombie|link=Dragon Zombie (Disgaea 2) d2p_59.jpg|Wood Golem|link=Wood Golem (Disgaea 2) d2p_60.jpg|Rifle Demon|link=Rifle Demon (Disgaea 2) Classes introduced in Dark Hero Days Disgaea2-LadySamuraiMugshot.png|Lady Samurai|link=Lady Samurai (Disgaea 2) Kurtisportrait d2.jpg|Mass Produced Kurtis|link=Mass Produced Kurtis Disgaea2-DeathsaberMugshot.png|Deathsaber|link=Deathsaber (Disgaea 2) Disgaea2-EfreetMugshot.png|Great Wyrm|link=Great Wyrm (Disgaea 2) Disgaea2-AngelMugshot.png|Celestial Host|link=Celestial Host (Disgaea 2) Unlocking Generic Classes At the beginning of the game, you can create Warriors, Valkyries, Magicians, Mages, Healers, Thieves, and Prinnies. To unlock additional humanoid classes, you typically need to get characters' weapon mastery with certain weapons up to a certain rank, though some classes have other requirements. To unlock additional monster classes, you simply need to defeat that type of monster in battle at least once. See each class's page for more information. Unlocking Humanoid Classes Fulfilling the requirements listed below will unlock a bill in the Dark Assembly. Pass the bill to unlock the class. * Beastmaster: Capture an enemy during battle * Sinner: Character with 1 Felony * Heavy Knight: Character with rank 3 Spear Mastery * Magic Knight: Character with rank 3 Sword Mastery, character with rank 3 Staff Mastery * Male Samurai: Character with rank 5 Sword Mastery * Archer: Character with rank 5 Bow Mastery * Gunner: Character with rank 5 Gun Mastery * Ninja: Character with rank 5 Sword Mastery, character with rank 5 Fist Mastery * Kunoichi: Character with rank 5 Fist Mastery, character with rank 5 Staff Mastery * Geomancer: Perform a Geo Panel color change combo of 500 during battle * Majin: Complete the story and start a new cycle * Lady Samurai: Have a save file for Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness on your PSP's Memory Stick. * Celestial Host: Clear Axel Mode Episode 3, Stage 2 "Demon Sashimi" Unlocking Monster Classes As stated previously, monster classes are unlocked by defeating a monster of that type in battle. Below is a list of where each type of monster is encountered for the first time. * Prinny: Episode 1, "Tutorial 1" * Orc: Episode 1, Stage 1 "Beginner's Field" * Spirit: Episode 1, Stage 1 "Beginner's Field" * Winged Warrior: Episode 1, Stage 3 "Psycho's Hideout" * Marionette: Episode 2, Stage 1 "Banquet Room" * Undead: Episode 3, Stage 1 "Poisonous Swamp" * Aqua Demon: Episode 3, Stage 3 "Corpse Garden" * Flora Beast: Episode 4, Stage 1 "Bloody Valley" * Roc: Episode 4, Stage 2 "Life Exchange" * Felynn: Episode 4, Stage 3 "Red Waterfall" * Succubus: Episode 5, Stage 1 "Glutton's Hideout" * Mystic Beast: Episode 5, Stage 3 "Shriek of Death" * Dragon: Episode 8, Stage 1 "Sunken Altar" * Holy Dragon: Episode 11, Stage 6 "Warped Knowledge" * Skeletal Dragon: Episode 12, Stage 2 "Crystalline Maze" * Wood Golem: Final Episode, Stage 2 "Time of Trial" * Rifle Demon: Final Episode, Stage 4 "Final Decision" * Mass-Produced Kurtis: Side Mission, Return of the Defender, "Robots Attack!" * Deathsaber: Axel Mode Episode 1, Stage 1 "Rehersal" * Great Wyrm: Axel Mode Episode 2, Stage 2 "Two in Dire Rubicon" Category:Classes Category:Disgaea 2 Lists Category:Disgaea 2 Classes